XenoForce
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Based off the popular Xenoblade Chronicles series, is a new story in my Nintendo extended universe. Michael Morrison is an inspired inventor who wants to help the world with his creations. One of his inventions, the dreamreaver is stolen by a mysterious government. Working together with his best friends, he sets out to find his invention and face a new friend turned foe.


Chapter 1: From Humble Beginnings

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo or Xenoblade Chronicles!)

There was a kid that was hitchhiking on a bus with another kid. "Alright, Micah let's see if your suit is working right," said the first kid. "Got it," said Micah. She tried an ice move and it was functioning normally and no hiccups or anything. "Good job," said the first kid, "Now its my turn." He did a trick with his digital suit. "Radical," said Micah. He accidentally shot a camera. Woops, my bad, let me fix that for the readers. Yeah. That kid, he's me. Check it out, I'm a narrator and the main character. I know right? Who did I have to give a lifetime supply of mushrooms to in order to get my own story?

"So what's up with the fancy clothes?" asked the driver. "That's cause we're superheroes sir," I said, "And we're looking for an invention that was stolen from us. "Yeah," said Micah, "We're like the dynamic duo only… we're not vigilantes and…. We're not fighting crime at night." She giggled. I saw we were at our destination. "We're there!" I said. Micah and I jumped off. "Thanks for the lift off," I said as we started walking.

Meanwhile some guys from a science corporation were packing some kind of device. (My machine). "Contact Dr. Chrome and tell him we have what he needs," said one of the scientists, "With our hired help we can't lose it." One of the guys came up. "Bison, I trust you will find whoever is interfering with our schemes and eliminate him," said one of the doctors. "With pleasure," said Bison. The cars started driving away with the invention. Now those guys in my point of view are the bad guys. Micah was drawing a picture of us fighting the bad guys. "Nobody's gonna be a match for the Digital Duo," said Micah. "You bet," I said. "Speaking of bad guys, isn't that them right now?" she asked. Well, gotta bounce, I got places to go, an invention to find and… oh! I saw some cars drive by. I got bad guys to fight. "Alright, just like we practiced," I said.

I jumped from the bridge and landed on the car. "What the…." Said a driver. He saw me. "Hi, I'm looking for the dream reaver," I said, "Have you seen it? I mentioned it 1 paragraph ago." "WASTE HIM!" he shouted. Some guys aimed their guns at me and I fired. I made a barrier using digital aura. I then imagined wings and flew at one of them and took his gun. "This is a pre teen's book," I said, "Don't shoot at a kid!" One of them jumped on me and Micah pushed them off. She froze one of them in their tracks. "Now that's what I call a frozen track," said Micah. We kept fighting them off. "Uh Nick," said Micah. "What is it?" I asked. I heard a honk. There's a car right behind me isn't there? Micah pushed me out of the way and the cars crashed into each other.

"Thanks lil Micah," I said. "You're only 10 minutes older than me you know," she said. "Yeah," I said. Meanwhile somewhere else the news was on. "A truck with stolen cargo was put to a stop by an unidentified duo of teenagers," said the newslady, "One of them has the power to manipulate ice while the other happens to be wearing a red and black suit and can manituplate…." Someone was watching the news and saw us. "Digital effects," he said, "We found him. Denise, come on, we have some errands to run." He was heading to one of the arwings. "Hey Brick wait up!" said Denise. "For 3 years we have been searching for the boy who created the dramreaver, and now we have him," said Brick, "All we need to do is convince him to come help us." "Well it has been 3 years so he probably won't remember us," said Denise. "He will in time," said Brick, "Have some coffee. Its good for speed." Denise drank it. "Let's roll."

The thugs were cornering us, but we remembered our training and fought them off. I imagined a staff I could use and it appeared in my hands. "Whack!" I said. I hit someone in the balls. They kept coming at me and Micah froze them. Now I know what you're thinking. 'The author said this was a Nintendo story, but I don't see any references from other Nintendo games.' Well, this is a new kind of Nintendo game. Technically it's a story, and if I'm gonna tell it right, I should bring you back to before I squeezed myself into this new suit.

 _3 YEARS AGO….._

I was a gamer at a gaming club with my best friend Anela Mae. We were playing Mario Kart 8. "Radical," said Anela, "You totally nailed that guy." "I know right," I said, "Who knew that kart combination would work so well." "And at 200cc," said Anela, "That's revolutionary. How did you get so good anyway?" "With a little training," I said, "Let's go to that scene right now." I pushed the scene to my house and my room. "How do you do that?" asked Anela. "I have my ways," I said, "Now feast your eyes on this." I pulled the curtain down and there was an obstacle course designed to look just like Mario Kart. "Holy frick," she said. "Pretty great right?" I asked, "See this green screen is designed to look like the many stages from Mario Kart." "Wow," she said, "Can I try?" "Sure why not?" I asked. She got into the car and I turned the machine on.

The green screen turned to Mario Circuit. "The Wii U Gamepad is the controller, set to motion controls," I said. "Sweet," said Anela, "Here goes." She started driving and it was like she was actually on the course. "Hard left!" I said. She turned left hard and did a drift. An alarm went off. "You got a driver on your tail," I said, "Grab an item." She hit an item box and got a green shell and threw it. "Awesome!" I said as I laughed. We made it to the final lap. "Woo!" said Anela. "Nice driving," I said, "We're an unbeatable team together." "That's right," said Anela. My mom came up. "What new invention did you come up with today?" she asked. "This Mario Kart simulator," I said, "It allows you to drive and practice on a difficult kart." "My you have a marvelous imagination," she said. "Its real mom," I said. "I know," she said, "I'm just funning you." My mom always knew I was something special, and that one day I would do something that would change the world. My dad however…..

Not so much. He was looking at the paper when mom came down. "You'll never guess what Michael came up with this time," she said. "Let me guess, another invention," he said. "Joseph, someday you'll have to realize that this is who Michael is," said my mom, "I accepted it, why can't you do the same?" "Because he's supposed to be studying to be a doctor," said my dad, "Inventing is a waste of time, and Michael is too bright to do something like this." I overheard them talking. My twin, Micah comforted me. "Don't let it get to you Michael," she said. "What?" I asked. "One day you'll make an invention that will benefit the world." "Yeah," I said as I smiled, "Thanks Micah. Aside from Mom, and Anela, you always support my beliefs."

"You know, one day you could use that brain of yours for something important," said Anela. "Like what?" I asked, "Go to school like you do?" "Its actually a boarding school for the young and gifted," said Anela. Yeah, when I was younger I discovered I had an amazing gift for inventing and a big brain. So I skipped a few grades and graduated at age 10. Anela actually came up with an idea. "Actually… are you doing anything on Saturday Night?" she asked. "Well not really?" I asked, "Why?" "You'll see," said Anela as she smiled.


End file.
